


Our fate in a water bottle

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, GoM and Tatsuya are only mentioned, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: "Many could go on about the chain reaction that meeting one's soulmate involves. So far, no testimony could be discarded, and none could be proven as the main truth either. What has been shown beyond doubt is that every person will eventually meet their soulmate unless fate has it otherwise.What has also been demonstrated is that when they do, it will invariably take a touch for each person to realize the other is their destined one."It's Friday night. At a convenience store. That's when and where fate strikes.[For Tumblr's @kurokagakuro Weekend at Home mini event - day 2]





	Our fate in a water bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and had a tough time coming up with a decent ending, so I hope in spite of all that it will be worth your time.  
> Despite my apologies above, I guarantee I poured my heart into this one. It was inspired by the prompt "Shopping" of the mini event.  
> Anyway, have fun. Thanks for reading!

Some say when it happens, it comes with an unmistakable spark. They say the two feel it at once because that's how it is supposed to be. When both parts are meant to be one, they are also meant to know it at the same time, and the spark makes sure they do.

Others say it is subtle, so much so it is nearly unrecognizable, and it is only noticed because it happens after a touch impelled by what seems like chance but it's rather fate. Those who defend the subtlety of it do so for their knowledge of how the contact that brought them together with their pair wasn't forced in any way by neither of them. It happened because it _had_ to.

There are those who claim when it happens, it doesn't come with a spark nor is it subtle. On the contrary, it is intense, it comes with a heat that makes both parts irresistibly attracted to one another. It comes with such force, they say, it doesn't allow them to be apart.

Many could go on about the chain reaction that meeting one's soulmate involves. So far, no testimony could be discarded, and none could be proven as the main truth either. What has been shown beyond doubt is that every person will eventually meet their soulmate unless fate has it otherwise (when it does, a miserable death at a young age may prevent their encounter, just as their living in worlds apart might). What has also been demonstrated is that when they do, it will invariably take a touch for each person to realize the other is their destined one.

What feelings this trigger remains a description for each pair to make.

As for those who haven't yet been through the experience, most of them often remain expectant, wondering what it shall cause them as their turn comes.

But then, there is an exception to every rule, therefore some of those could care less about the whole soulmate agenda, and focus on themselves instead.

And then, sometimes, these two types of people meet.

* * *

 

It's Friday night.

As in most Friday nights, several people are either out seeking for their soulmates in bars and crowded clubs—and frequently meeting one night stands instead—or leading less adventurous lives—which sometimes means being at home and sulking over the fact that their destined one is hiding.

Kuroko Tetsuya is at the nearest convenience store to the share house where he lives with his childhood friends (most of whom have already found their matches) because fate would have him be there. Or maybe, simply because he lost at rock-paper-scissors (no one can ever beat Akashi-kun, not even Aomine-kun, despite his claims) and that means he has to buy everything his roommates felt like ordering for the evening in progress.

He is still wondering why anybody would need a new eyeliner at 8 pm when they aren't even going out later that night, but he's done questioning Kise-kun's behavior. He won't even get started on Midorima-kun's highlighted order: an orange toothbrush that will work as a lucky item the following day.

Instead, he walks towards the drinks section, eyes already detecting his target: a bottle of Pocari water.

He has already cleared most of his shopping list, and that means a lot because Murasakibara-kun had to order almost every snack available there. As usual.

Tetsuya is satisfied and humming to himself as his hand reaches for the bottle.

And perhaps, since he decides to take a last minute peek at the list before holding the bottle, he barely notices an unexpected approximation.

* * *

It's a damn Friday night.

And as in most Friday nights, part-time workers and students look forward to rewarding themselves with a deserved rest. Some would be fine with just sleeping throughout the weekend, others would chill in their couches watching movies and stuff like that.

Kagami Taiga is at a convenience store on his way home from work because his best friend slash big brother had to call him and sugar talk him into buying ingredients for their dinner.

Because, of course, the two of them are almost going bankrupt ordering take out every night. And also, the two of them are awesome cooks so they should know better than to submit themselves to such mistreatment.

He is mentally cursing Tatsuya for not taking his damn ass to the convenience store himself—it took him a few minutes, but he did realize after the phone call was over that he was being bossed around. As if being the youngest meant he was entitled to running errands. What a joke.

Still, he does as promised and picks the items quickly. He knows the recipes by heart, so that makes the choices easier.

Once he has everything that will help them have a proper dinner placed into his shopping basket, he gets the weekly sports magazine he sort of collects, flips through the pages like it's a ritual, puts it into the basket as well and heads to the drinks section.

They ran out of Pocari water, and they will need some as they will go running early in the morning to come.

Debating whether Tatsuya deserves to get a bottle, he reaches for one to himself.

Taiga doesn't realize there's a presence beside him.

* * *

 

For Tetsuya, it feels incredibly warm. Like magic working on the fingertips that fell by chance on top of his own fingers.

And suddenly, it is like neon lights blinking in front of his eyes, saying “This is him, he is the one”.

It feels unlike anything he has ever felt, and there is such a certainty he is awestruck by it.

The touch is soon interrupted, but the truth prevails.

“S-sorry,” the man says hurriedly, almost as though he is about to stumble upon words. “You can have it. I… I'll take another bottle.”

The man seems surprised, shocked even, and his apparent uneasiness makes Tetsuya wonder if he will try to run away. Tetsuya doesn't want him to.

There is so much he has wondered about him all along.

* * *

 

For Taiga, it comes with a mix of heat and quake that spreads up from his chest to his face. He wants to believe it’s raw shame because he didn’t notice the man was standing there and holding the bottle. He didn’t notice him at all.

He wants to believe it’s nothing but awkwardness, but his beating heart is acting stubborn and making him feel strange.

He doesn’t want to think about the theory everyone would have about it for he doesn’t give a damn about soulmates and the like.

But then he’s apologizing and embarrassing himself with a ridiculous behavior, and he’s thinking that light-blue is such a beautiful color, and he’s looking for words and actions and failing.

He knows Tatsuya will make fun of him for a month if he dares tell him about it. He can’t even imagine admitting the possibility that he might have found a potential soulmate.

So he steps back and nearly gives up on the Pocari.

And even so, he finds himself unable to give up on the man standing before him. It’s like his feet is glued to the ground.

The guy is opening his mouth like he’s about to say something.

And Taiga can’t run away.

* * *

 

“I will accept the bottle. May I offer something in return?”

Everything about the question is bold. It’s bold, loud and written in uppercase. Taiga doesn’t know how much more embarrassing that can get and he’s not sure he wants to find out. Yet, he finds himself mumbling, “What is it?”

He blames the innocent blue eyes. The guy looks like an angel, but there is some sorcery there because Taiga is still unable to move and his mind is filled with weird thoughts. He finds the guy cute. He’s lost his mind.

Tetsuya, on the other hand, has no restraints about his newborn feelings. He is savoring the reality of it. He is enjoying how the person he is meant to be with is so jumpy. He has already decided he finds that man adorable. He wants to know more about him.

He will not let him go.

“I was planning to have a popsicle before heading back home. They sell the best one here. Would you join me in this silly break?”

He tries not to think about how flirty or downright foolish he may be sounding. He doesn’t think about how his friends would react if they saw him making a pass at a stranger, even if that stranger is undoubtedly his other half.

He is ignited by the veracity of the warmth he felt when they touched.

So he waits.

Taiga is then trapped. The blended feelings are twirling inside him like a tornado, and he’s afraid he’s gonna be sick.

He feels an answer forming in his mouth, and that’s when he knows he can no longer escape.

In his mind, he has already decided that Tatsuya can order pizza or make do with leftovers if he’s too hungry to wait. And also, that he could learn a thing or two about this guy.

“I’ll take you up on that.” He says, and steps aside, giving way for the good-looking stranger to accompany him. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. And yours is…?”

“Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you.” He adds a smile to his introduction because it seems like the right thing to do.

Tetsuya smiles back, and it makes him giddy. He tries to recover by pretending he’s just remembered he was supposed to get the water bottles for himself. Turning around, he stretches his arm and grabs two of them. While he’s at that, his new acquaintance gets the popsicles in the display refrigerator. And before they know it, their moves are coordinated.

As they head to the checkout queue together, Taiga comments to try and make conversation, “Our initials are the same.”

He has never said anything so stupid to anyone before. He wants to run and hide, especially because it takes a few seconds for the other to respond.

“Oh, that is true. You thought about the romanized version of our names, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I lived in America, so…”

The clerk signals for the next customer to check out, and Taiga lets Tetsuya go ahead of him. He takes that time to consider whether he should come up with an excuse and go home but realizes he wants to stay. The weird effect hasn’t worn out. Perhaps it never will.

It scares the crap out of him.

However, as they exit the store and are met by a warm and starry night, he feels any need to go home vanish.

They both feel that they are where they belong.

“There’s a square garden nearby,” Tetsuya says. “We could sit by the benches there to have our ice.”

Taiga nods. He’s still somewhere close to the overwhelmed point to do anything else.

The square is empty, which allows them to sit at a bench near a fountain. The sound of water cascading is calming—and romantic in a way. It seems to prompt them to start talking while they savor the frozen candy. Soon, they have shared tales about themselves. Tetsuya commences with explaining why he is out on a Friday night buying random items from a convenience store, then talks about his roommates and how they ended up moving in together after an encounter that happened way after their school days.

“Just like soulmates, it seems fate would not tear us apart, despite our best efforts. Some of us did not exactly get along, but in the end, we could not deny we were friends.”

“You do believe in this fate and soulmate thing, then?”

“I guess Midorima-kun taught us all to never doubt fate. And well, even if I did not believe in soulmates, it seems I just met mine tonight. I would eventually, don’t you think?”

Taiga blushes and changes the subject, taking his turn to tell Tetsuya about America, and how his father decided to send him to Japan when he was a high schooler because his old man thought the Japanese schools would make a better job putting some actual knowledge into his sports-filled brains. He talks about his own share of fateful encounters, only then realizing how funny it is that he had met Tatsuya in America when they were kids, and later found themselves close again, living in their actual homeland.

“Okay, so maybe destiny played a part in it. Who knows?”

Tetsuya smiles as though he has proved a valid point just by being there.

Taiga smiles in return because he just can’t keep his facial muscles from doing so.

His mobile then rings. And Tetsuya’s vibrates.

“I guess I should get going,” Taiga says after he has taken the phone call. “My brother hasn’t eaten and he’s not happy.”

They exchange a knowing glance.

“I suppose so do I. Akashi-kun was worried about my delay.”

They remain sat for a moment.

“So, can I see you again, Kagami-kun?”

There it is again. It’s bold, though low and delicately spoken. It makes Taiga fidget with his mobile before looking straight at Tetsuya then back at the mobile screen, swiping it with his finger.

“I’ll need your contact first.”

“Of course,” Tetsuya replies with a modest smile and readily exchanges contacts with Taiga.

He feels like he has scored high in a test, and it’s thrilling.

They both stand up at once and stare at each other. Picking up their plastic bags and going home seems so not inviting by then.

“So…”

“See you soon.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

They turn their backs to one another, ready to head in opposite ways.

But it has been broadly demonstrated that when soulmates meet, being away is never too much of a choice. It starts with a touch and it always demands another to validate it.

No one can escape such fate.

So they turn around and step closer again.

It’s just a soft, parting kiss.

But this time, the spark is undeniably there. For the two of them.


End file.
